A subterranean formation may be stimulated to increase a production rate of reservoir fluids therefrom. Stimulation of subterranean formations may be accomplished in a variety of ways, with the specific stimulation technique often being selected based upon the specific geological structures that are included within the subterranean formation and/or the specific reservoir fluids that may be removed therefrom. As an illustrative, non-exclusive example, oil shale formations may be stimulated through the use of hydraulic fracturing to create one or more fractures therein, with the fractures serving as fluid conduits for the removal of shale oil from the oil shale formation. As another illustrative, non-exclusive example, an acid solution may be supplied to a carbonate formation to dissolve a portion of the carbonate formation and create one or more fluid conduits therein.
Often, it may be desirable to stimulate a specific region, or zone, of the subterranean formation. As an illustrative, non-exclusive example, a well, which also may be referred to herein as a stimulation well, may be drilled into the subterranean formation and may be utilized to provide one or more stimulant fluids to the subterranean formation, such as to one or more pay zones thereof. As used herein, “pay zone” refers to a zone, or region, of a subterranean formation that includes one or more materials that are to be produced or otherwise removed from the subterranean formation. A portion of a wellbore that is associated with the well may be present within a pay zone of the subterranean formation, while a remainder of the wellbore may not be present within the pay zone; and it may be desirable to provide, or direct, stimulant fluids into the pay zone. Additionally or alternatively, it may be desirable to independently, systematically, and/or selectively provide the stimulant fluid to a plurality of regions, or zones, within the pay zone of the subterranean formation.
Historically, coiled tubing and/or ball and seat systems have been utilized to provide for the supply of stimulant fluids to specific, or desired, regions of the subterranean formation. However, these systems may be expensive to implement, time-consuming to utilize, may only provide for stimulation of a limited number of regions within the subterranean formation, may only provide for stimulation of specific predetermined regions of the subterranean formation and/or may not be effective when utilized in long wellbores. Thus, there exists a need for improved systems and methods for stimulating subterranean formations.